Crystal Jewels MiniZ
Crystal Jewels MiniZ (Japanese: クリスタルジュエルチビZ Kurisutarujueru ChibiZ) is the Japanese kodomo manga series written by Tokiiro Asuka 穐縹足郁, and illustrated by Ayana Watasho 絢葦済斗. Currently, there are 766 chapters (15 chapters in each 51 volumes), and all the characters are based on their series, which focuses on their worlds. The crossover phenomenon grabs all the reader's attention stating, "Characters from their world makes a difference in this manga!" The manga was published in BangBang Power since their first volume in May 19, 1994 in Japan, which is the 80th longest running manga in Japan worldwide. In November 1998, Ching Yi starts publishing Crystal Jewels MiniZ in English. Creator of the Crystal Jewels series, Maruko Jinko, stated that Crystal Jewels MiniZ is one of his favorite Crystal Jewels manga in the franchise. Renammed "The Manga of Crystal Jewels" in the hardcover version, Mangamedia releases Volumes 1-5 in their hardcover version in 2002-03. In the magazine version (Crystal Jewels the Manga), it selects each of the five chapters in each volumes. The manga series have ran 51 volumes and 765 chapters. However, it is the 7th longest-running manga in Japan. It was released in hardcover as The Manga of Crystal Jewels, of the first five volumes, and was released as a magazine as Crystal Jewels the Manga, which was released as Issues, holding 5 chapters each, and which was 153 issues in the series. The manga was renamed New Crystal Jewels MiniZ since volume 41. The creator of the Crystal Jewels series, Maruko Jinko, explains that the manga series have slapstick violence, fouth-wall breaking, crude humor, and various of crossovers. The manga was adapted in the Japanese anime short, which ran 2-5 minutes. It ran 52 shorts, which have aired its first episode on July 1996 and aired its last episode on July 1997. The manga was released in BangBang Power. It is one of the Crystal Jewels manga series. Plot Original Arc (Vol. 1~8) A 14 year old named Daigo Miyo travels through the Crystal world with Crystal Monster. He is a high school freshman. He haves a crush on Chikae Chiaki, an high schoogirl and also a freshman at 9th grade. When Daigo opens the crystal ball, he literally travels to the new world, so does Chiaki. When Daigo and Chiaki met Taichi Sumatoto, they encounters Furious Five. After the world is saved after the adventures, the world is back in peace. The original series of Crystal Jewels MiniZ started on May 19, 1994 and ended on April 9, 1998. The saga ran from Volume 1-8 Crystal Jewels MiniZ:Farko Quest (Vol.9~16) In Crystal Jewels MiniZ Farko Quest, this is where Daigo and crew met video game character Kouchu and his friends Sakuro and Marcy. They travel through the Farko region to stop Cytree's evil apirit. However, Daigo and the crew was bewildered into getting all the medals in the Farko regiin. They defeated Devil Jin with Cytree and the team works togwther. However, at the end at the saga, Kouchu have turned into stone Crystal Jewels MiniZ:Advanced (Vol.17~24) Crystal Jewels MiniZ Advanced, Daigo and crew have met Eliza Raichiku, which was revealed to be Emma's cousin. Lucas struggles to confess to Emma. Daigo Miyo and the crew later in the series tries to save the world from Hydemous and his minions of terror. Daigo and all his friends and Crystal Monsters saves Lucas and Emma. Daigo and the crew yravel through Orbon region. Crystal Jewels MiniZ:Next Quest (Vol.25~32) Crystal Jewels MiniZ Next Quest, Daigo and crew travels to Oregon and met Waiva Chu, which reveals to be Sarah's father. Later in the series, Parcc's evil spirit enters it, and was controlled by Hunter Grai. Daigo and the crew teams up with Noah, Sarah, Lucas , and Emma, to save Parcc from his evil spirit. Daigi and crew have a intense battle against Parcc . Crystal Jewels MiniZ:Advanced Kingdom (Vol.33~34) Crystal Jewels MiniZ Advanced Kingdom, Kouchu have revived from his stoned state and help Daigo save Parcc from brutal chaos. Before that, Daigo and the crew have to return to Farko because of Shari's father. He is kidnapped by Flare Five, and it is up to Daigo and the crew to save him. Ran from 33 and 34. Crystal Jewels MiniZ:Dandfordon Dreams (Vol.35~40) Crystal Jewels MiniZ Dandfordon Dreams, Daigo and crew travels to Dandfordon. It was almost the end of the Crystal world, and it is up to Daigo and crew to stop it. New Crystal Jewels MiniZ (Vol.41~48) New Crystal Jewels MiniZ, after two years, Daigo and crew graduates from high school and travelled to Daro region.The crew encounters Hunter Grai and his soulfather, Devil Jin, took over Daro New Crystal Jewels MiniZ GT (Vol.49~?) English translations Crystal Jewels MiniZ has been licensed for English translation by three different companies: Manga Media, located in the United States, Ching Yi, located in Singapore, and BangBang Power Asia, also located in Singapore. MangaMedia Beginning in June 2000, MangaMedia supports Ching Yi to translate Kurisutarujueru ChibiZ to Crystal Jewels MiniZ in English. In October 2000, the magazines were released: the first 10 chapters monthly/$2 and then currently monthly/$2.50. The original translation were released in left-to-right format like the graphic novel, and so does the hardcover. In March 2005, the manga begans to release in right-to-left format. In May 2006, MangaMedia starts publishing Crystal Jewels MiniZ in English and on stores. There are several scenes that have been edites, like in Volume 1 Chapter 12, which Daigo yells out a curse word and changes it to "jerk!"; and which in Volume 12, Kaigona wore a black shirt and black pants, and her chest were bigger, which was edited to her white shirt and decreases her chest size. In Volume 19, Emma punches Lucas,but edited to Emma shoves Lucas. June 2009, MangaMedia began re-releasing the series beginning from Volume 1. Rather than just reissue the previous translations, Manga Media opted for a "second edition" - these volumes feature a new translation, with the right-to-left artwork and all of the content omitted from the previous translation restored. However, the new translation still follows closely to the original translation, containing some of the same dialogue and all the same titles for the rounds, as well as a lack of names of characters. In addition, these second editions contain edits not found in the first edition In March 2013, Manga launched the CircleDot app for the iPad. It allowed users to buy digital copies of children's manga and American comics. Crystal Jewels MiniZ is among those included on the app. So far, only Volumes 1-24 have been made available. These same volumes have also been released on the Kindle and Nook eBook stores as well. Ching Yi In Singapore, Ching Yi translates Crystal Jewels MiniZ in 2000. The first 20 volunes were flipled into left-to-right format, and the other 20 volumes were published in right-to-left format. Volume 40 was the last manga Ching Yi translated before his disease. BangBang Power Asia In Singapore, BangBang Asia starts publishing Crystal Jewels MiniZ in English in 2004. International translations Crystal Jewels MiniZ has been translated into many languages for publication around the world. Korean In Korean, Crystal Jewel MiniZ were translated by the name 크리스탈 보석 치비 Keuliseutal Boseog ChibiZ by BongHing Press. Currently,all 34 volumes were translated. Chinese In Chinese, Crystal Jewels MiniZ were translated by the name 水晶寶石赤壁 Shuǐjīng bǎoshí ChibiZ from Volume 1 through 29 and then 水晶宝石赤壁 Shuǐjīng bǎoshí chìbì of the rest of the series by ChingPress Thai In Thai, Crystal Jewels MiniZ were translated in Thai by ThaiPress. Russian In Russian, Crystal Jewels MiniZ were translated into Кристаллический жемчуг Чиби Kristallicheskiy zhemchug Chibi by HingilyComicks. Al the volumes were translated. Greek In Greek, Crystal Jewels MiniZ were translated by the name Κρίσταλ ΚοσμήματαZ Krístal KosmímataZ by RomenPress. German In German, Crystal Jewels MiniZ were translated into Kristalljuwelen ChibiZ by KiwaaBooks. Finnish In Finnish, Crystal Jewels MiniZ were translated into Crystal Javolkivet ChibiZ by MiniBooks from Volume 1 through Volume 24 and then by U-Books since Volume 25. French Released in Panini as Cristal Bijoux MiniZ. Italian Released in TumbleMiX as Crystal Jewels MiniZ 39 volumes. Spanish Released in SlaviaBooks. Published 40 volumes.